Ame
by okami11235
Summary: After the war, Rukia is injured and falls into a coma. Ichigo never leaves her bedside, but it seems like she may never wake up. When Ichigo realizes how he feels, will it be too late? Oneshot. Not canon. I don't own Bleach.


Ame It's raining again. I couldn't protect her. I couldn't protect anyone. But why? I thought this was my power. To protect everyone, and to shatter fate.  
"So why the hell couldn't I save you?" Ichigo cursed himself as he sat alone in the Squad 4 barracks. It had been a few weeks since the war ended, and things were finally starting to go back to normal. Except for one thing. Ichigo was in a small recovery room in Squad 4's medical station, but it wasn't for him. He sat on a lone chair next to the small bed, which held the last remaining casualty of the war.  
"Rukia..." Ichigo whispered, "Please... you have to wake up! I need you!" Ichigo went over the last moments of the war in his mind, trying to find a way in which he could have saved her.  
Gin had done more than they thought to help. As it turns out, the poison from his bankai destroyed Aizen's ability to use his Kanzensaimin release, so once they were prepared, every able-bodied warrior both the Soul Society and Karakura had to offer were able to get in on the battle. Even without his Zanpaku-to, Aizen was still a formidable adversary, so many of the weaker, unranked soul reapers were defeated. But they still served their purpose, as Aizen was becoming fatigued when all the Captains arrived.  
Each captain had a role to play in the battle, and though some were injured, they were all eager to help. Yamamoto , along with Ukitake, Kyoraku, Komomura, and Zaraki were to provide close range support for Ichigo, who was still the only one who could truly defeat Aizen. Soifon was to keep Aizen distracted with her speed, Unohana, as always, healed the injured, Kurotsuchi came up with more advance battle strategies, and Kuchiki obscured Aizen's vision, and impeded his movement.  
Being in their weakened state, most the captains became incapacitated as the battle raged on. But Ichigo kept fighting. He fought, with all his heart, all of his soul. Ichigo fought for what seemed like days, and finally, he had Aizen cornered. Ichigo donned his mask, and prepared for "the final getsuga tenshou", as he had trained for. But, Aizen had one last trick to save himself.  
In a flash, Aizen disappeared, and then reappeared behind Ichigo. But Ichigo was not prepared for what he was about to see. Aizen stood, bloody and tired as he was, holding her. He clutched Rukia by the hair, holding inches above the ground.  
"You bastard!" Ichigo snapped. "What the hell are you doing?"  
"It's simple, ryoka boy." Aizen said calmly. "All you have to do is choose."  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo retaliated.  
"Isn't it obvious? You must choose between your little soul reaper friend, and this war, as well as your life." Aizen stared coldly at Ichigo, as he continued. "And rest assured, if you try anything funny, I will kill her. Drop your blade, boy."  
Ichigo was filled with so many emotions, yet he wanted to convey none. He felt angry, because once again, he couldn't protect Rukia. Ichigo tried not to cry, but he began to well up as he stared at the ground.  
"Well? Which is it going to be, ryoka boy?" Aizen taunted.  
"I..." Ichigo stuttered,"I... choose... Rukia.."Rukia's eyes widened as Ichigo spoke.  
"No Ichigo! You CAN'T!" Rukia screamed.  
A smile spread across Aizen's face. "Very well..." Ichigo dropped his sword, and Aizen released Rukia. Rukia took a few steps, and then droped. Aizen hadn't kept his word, which became painfully obvious as blood began dripping from Rukia's Shihakusho. Aizen then charged at the unarmed Ichigo. Thankfully, however, Rukia was still conscious and she managed to grab Aizen by his ankle.  
"NOW ICHIGO! DO IT!" Rukia coughed. Ichigo managed to get to his sword, and finally, it was over. Aizen dropped, and began to fade away.  
Ichigo blinked, and suddenly he was at Rukia's bedside again.  
"Why, Rukia?" Ichigo thought. Ichigo had stayed by Rukia's side since she fell unconscious. That was 3 weeks ago. Ichigo had not eaten, drank, or even slept since then. He was reluctant to leave, in case she woke up. But it was now becoming clear that she may never do that. Ichigo began to drift off, his eyelids becoming very heavy. But all of a sudden, he saw some movement out of the corner of his eye. He jumped up, "Rukia?" Ichigo saw that he was wrong, because captain Unohana was standing at the doorway. "oh.." Ichigo said, disappointed. "Hello captain Unohana."  
Unohana tried to joke, "You should get some sleep, Ichigo. You're starting to look as thin as Rukia." Ichigo tried to smile, but it was too hard. "Umm... Ichigo, may I speak with you for a moment?" Unohana inquired.  
"Sure..." Ichigo said quietly as he turned to look at Rukia. He followed Unohana into the hallway, and slid the door shut. "What is it?"  
"Are you feeling okay, Ichigo?" Unohana asked.  
"Yeah." Ichigo lied.  
"Good. Now, there is something I have to tell you, Ichigo, but it will not be easy." Unohana tried to put it lightly. "Now, I'm sure you are aware that Rukia is not recovering as quickly as we would hope, and it has been several weeks since she has been brought in." Unohana continued, "If she does not show any improvement within the next twenty-four hours," Unohana paused, "We will cease treatment and allow her to pass on. I'm sorry, Ichigo." Unohana gave Ichigo a sympathetic look and turned away. The news had hit Ichigo like a dagger. In an instant, Ichigo's world had collapsed. Again. Ichigo fell to the floor, and now, he could no longer stifle the tears. Ichigo knew in his heart. He was now responsible for the death of the two people in the world that he loved the most. His mother, who gave him his smile. And his beloved Rukia, who gave him his fate.  
Ichigo's mind was racing. He returned to Rukia's room and sat down. He watched Rukia, lying peacefully, and though he didn't want to, he began to sleep.  
Ichigo awoke hours later, hating himself for spending his last day with Rukia sleeping. He checked the clock, and realized he had only minutes left.  
Then came a knock at the door. It was time.  
"Ichigo... it's time" Unohana said. "Please say goodbye now." Ichigo's heart ached as he stood up. He sat down on the side of Rukia's bed, and leaned in to hear her breathe for the last time. A single tear rolled down his cheek, and landed on the tip of her nose.  
"Goodbye, Rukia..." Ichigo choked, "I'm sorry... I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry... that I never told you." Ichigo thought of when he met Rukia, when he lost her, when he saved her, when she saved him, and finally, of when he realized it. She, Rukia Kuchiki, was his one, true love. His ray of light. His hope. And his fate. He leaned in closer, and for the first, and last time, he placed a soft, sweet kiss on her lips.  
"Rukia...I...I..." Ichigo cried.  
"I know." A soft, beautiful voice whispered. "I love you too, Ichigo." And as his love opened her deep, voilet blue eyes for the first time in what seemed like forever, Ichigo spoke the words back.  
"I love you."  
Ichigo and Rukia shared a sweet, romantic kiss for hours. He was never going to let her go, and she would never let him go. Harm would never again come to his beautiful snowflake, nothing would again dim his ray of light. Nothing would make her feel lonely again, nothing would let her feel the pain of her past again. Nothing. Ichigo and Rukia rose through the ranks over the years. Ichigo was allowed to become Squad Five's Captain, and Rukia became his lieutenant. The two were married one year after the war, and became the most recognized soul reapers in Soul Society. Finally, Rukia left behind the pain of her past, and became "Lieutenant Rukia Kurosaki". Finally, Ichigo once again wore the smile he had as a child, and became "Captain Ichigo Kurosaki".

(**A/N**: This was the first story I wrote. I know, it's not canon. It's not that great...But reviews make me a happy IchiRuki Fanboy! XD That means **review. _Seriously._**)


End file.
